Time to Swing on Vines!
Time to Swing on Vines is the seventh episode '''Total Drama Redemption, '''That Aired on the 18th of April 2014 Geoff lose Sugar's lunch box but Sugar doesn't care since she is in love and they go on there first date to beach while Izzy heads to Team Friendship's camp. B is trying to get Max and Amy to become nicer but they are not failing for it. Amy has her first confessional of the season camiling that Max is kind of cute. Meanwhile at Team Friendship's Camp Lightning sleeps in while Katie tires to get on Beth's good side. Duncan and Dave makes a plan and ties to talk to Max who is looking at Amy. Izzy leads Gwen to the tree while the producing team hides the food. Gwen talks to Izzy trying to get her to flip to her side at the merge as she is affaird that her's team numbers are dropping to fast. As they in there Chris calls everyone out for the challenge. Izzy locks Gwen in the tree, while Gwen takes this time to eat and figure out her feelings for Duncan. At the challenge people notices Gwen is missing but no one but Izzy knows where she is, and Izzy won't tell as she has a huge slime on her face. The challenge is that everyone has to hold on to vines and who ever holds on the Longest wins for the team. Everyone goes to hang on. Within a minute Sugar's and B's extra weight causes the vine to break right away, and they starts growing food to throws at the other team, Katie, Beth, Beando and Max begins to slip. While Lightning having so much extra engery swings. Ten minutes in and starts to rain. Amy has an other confessional claiming that other team think that she is to strong. This foreshadow her falling seconds after. Beando's hair suck up the rain while Beth and Max begins to falls to the bottom. 20 minutes Into the challenge Beth falls quickly followed by Katie. They starts growing the food while the other team begins throwing. No body else falls for an other 20 minutes until Duncan gives Dave his nife. Dave throws it cutting Max's vine causing him to fall. Max falls left however thowads Dave grabbing onto him taking Dave down with him. All this movement causes Geoff to fall. About an hour in Geoff and Max teams up on Duncan getting him down. Two hours in and Lightning and Izzy has no problems while Berando begins to slips. Before Berando falls he tells Izzy What to do. Izzy jumps over to Lightning's vine knocking him out. Lightning lets go but Chris said what Izzy did was angst the rules and Team Friendship finally wins again. Amy Sees Geoff's and Sugar's new reationship to strong and tells Izzy and B to vote out Geoff since Sugar is more loyal. The votes are read. One vote B, one vote Geoff and one vote out Izzy are read! Geoff gets an other vote, so does B. Geoff gets a third vote. The final vote was for Sugar. This means Geoff got voted out, Sugar ran up to him and kissed him before he took the vine of shame. Geoff told her he is already for Shawn at redemption island. Category:Content Category:TDR Episodes Category:Episodes